Sanity:Is it real or am I dreaming?
by SilentHillCitizen
Summary: James is coming to Silent Hill to meet his dead wife, or is he? 1st Person POV, James tells the tale of his encounter with Silent Hill, is he insane or was it real?
1. Chapter 1

I kept walking towards town, the town that my dead wife had mentioned in the letter I recently received. Her name was Mary, She died of an illness three years ago. I must be going insane, it's impossible for the dead to write things to the living, or at least I think so. With every step I take, I question my sanity more and more, but the more I think about it, the more I want to go see her. She was everything to me and more. I must be going insane, I keep hearing weird noises on this dirt path I keep following, and why haven't I seen anyone yet? This is a resort town after all, so where is everyone? As I started to jog to get my mind off of the absence of people, I suddenly noticed that fog had surrounded me, or was it ash? I'm pretty sure it was fog, which isn't all that strange considering that this is a town built around a lake. I stopped for a few seconds to check the map long enough to notice that I was only fifty yards away from the navigation deck I had started out on. I remember grabbing this map from my car before starting to walk on this winding pathway of red earth, But how could I be only fifty feet from the Deck? It feels as if I've run for hours. Then I noticed something, the light around me was slowly fading to darkness, in the distance I heard a Siren go off, it sounded like the old storm sirens back in South Ashfield. My vision was slowly fading to black as I ran fearing what would happen if I got caught in the darkness. Suddenly I felt something cold and hard hit me in the face, knocking me off my feet. Looking up I noticed it was a body, lacking it's skin, and upon further examination, I noticed it was a female, then the eyes that were full of pain looked down on me and the mouth opened to say "Please, help me, he's coming!" That's when I noticed that not too far in the distance, there was a screeching sound, as if a heavy metal object were being dragged across the ground. Rising to my feet with an increasing lack of visibility, I sprinted into the darkness hoping that I'd be able to find refuge before whatever was making that noise caught up to me.

**Author's note: I would appreciate reviews and some feedback on my writing style.**


	2. Chapter 2

My feet pummeled the red earth as I ran from that noise that the freak show warned me about. I kept sprinting for what felt like hours, trying to outrun both the darkness and whatever it may hold, looking back, I felt sorry for the woman as I heard pleading screams cut short by a loud thump. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder and yank me into a rusty gate that shut behind me. Dazed, I heard the words "Are you okay? Did he see you?". I tried my best to answer them but I could only speak gibberish as I tried to grasp the situation. A thousand questions popped up in my head, two of which were, _What the hell is going on?_ and _Am I dreaming or is this reality?_. In the process of piecing together what was happening, I lost consciousness .

I came to in a warm bed, with what appeared to be two men dressed in what appeared to be Space suits, or the kind of thing the people wore while investigating Chernobyl. When I tried to get up one of them pushed me back to the bed with the words, "His eminence will be with you shortly". I recognized the voice to belong to the one that had pulled me through the gate in that hellish world of darkness."I have a question, was I dreaming up that hellish place of nightmares?" I asked him. "No, that was real, as real as you and I are. What did you see before I pulled you onto the grounds of the Sanctuary?" He asked me. " I sa..saw a feminine figure stripped of its skin, with blood everywhere, she warned me of the scraping noise, Didn't you hear it?" I responded. "Get out, never come here again, you are an outsider, escape this town while you can." He warned. " Who are you, and why are you telling me to leave?" I asked. "I am Murphy, and you must leave, don't you understand, if you don't leave soon, you'll be trapped here." Murphy responded. "I don't care, I came here to find my dead wife." I told him."Then go quick! And take this!" Murphy said as he gave me a wooden plank with a nail through one end. "I'll take you to the edge of town, but you're on your own from there." Murphy said as he led me to the door. As he opened it, I noticed the fog had returned, he stepped out and asked " Are you coming or not?".


	3. Chapter 3

As I stepped out into the fog, I noticed that Murphy was carrying two radios."What are those for?" I asked. "I hope you won't have to find out, but here, take one, and don't lose it." He said handing me a small portable radio. "Now follow me and stay aware of what's happening around you." Thus we continued our venture into the fog, until I tripped over something. Standing up, I noticed it was a gravestone, upon reading it I noticed a name that seemed very familiar,**_Here lies James Sunderland, _**"What the hell?" I asked looking to Murphy for an explanation. "Don't let it get to you, in this town you're going to see things, things that look like they're straight out of a nightmare. Whatever you do though, don't get caught in the darkness, what you see will drive you insane. Now, here is your choice, you can dig up this grave and discover what you truly are, or you can continue to town and look for your dead wife, the choice is yours." Murphy solemnly stated. "I want to continue, if that's fine with you." I answered. So we continued through what appeared to be a cemetery until we reached an iron gate. Murphy quickly produced a key and unlocked it, motioning for me to continue through it, so I proceeded and heard a loud clang as the gate shut behind continued down a dirt path much like the one I traveled upon my arrival in this weird place.

After what felt like a solid hour of walking we reached another gate, which Murphy again unlocked motioning me to continue, after I stepped through the gate, I heard it clang with the words, "This is as far as I go, I already made my journey, now you must make yours, Godspeed Mr. Sunderland." I looked back to see nothing but mist where Murphy had been. Gathering my wits I paced forward with his warning still in my mind.

**Author's note:What will await our friend James in town? What will become of Murphy? I'll try to post at least one chapter a day. Special thanks to my girlfriend for her support and help with this, and to another friend for following this regularly.**


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked forward I noticed a startling lack of noise, not even natural noises were present. "_What's going on?" _I wondered. Cautiously, I wandered forward, pondering why this was such a strange town. After a bit of walking, I made it to a street that featured a floral shop nearby, and that's when I heard it, that siren from earlier. Bolting to the door, I jiggled the handle with no luck. It was locked, Using the plank Murphy gave me, I smashed the window, reached in and unlocked the door that would be the entrance to my temporary refuge. I bolted inside and slammed the door shut. I then locked every lock and jammed a piece of glass in between the door and the jam, futily hoping that would help keep the door turning around, I noticed that the walls were covered in blood, and that everything had turned to a rusty metal. Grabbing my plank I ran to the back of the shop in hopes of finding a safe place to hide. But when I opened the door I noticed the butchered bodies of two small children with the heads missing. Looking at the table to the left, I saw their faces, filled with fear, but also with malice._"Welcome, we are Billy and Miriam. Won't you please come play with us?"_ The two heads said in that's when I noticed the radio Murphy had given me was emitting a strong sound of static. Unsure of what this meant, I backed out of the room and locked the door. '_Am I losing my mind? DId those two butchered children just talk to me?' _I wondered. Either way it didn't matter, I had to get out of here. Breaking the shard of glass I had jammed the door with and upon unlocking it, I bolted outside only to see something far worse, like something out of a war movie. The buildings had been replaced with decrepit, rotting structures, and the streets were merely rusty steel mesh, like a chain link fence.I ran as hard as I could, but this seemed to be everywhere, but that's when I noticed Him. It had the body of a man, but had a pyramid like helmet for a head. Which was bloody and rusty like everything else here.I quickly hid behind the corner of a building, hoping he hadn't seen me. But something had caught my eye as I covertly watched this thing. He had a long sword resembling an over sized kitchen knife.I saw him pick it up with one hand, something a normal human couldn't do, he then began to drag it, producing the same noise I had heard on the dirt path. _'Was he the one that killed the freak show?' _I wondered. But then he dropped his knife, and began to charge at me. Fearing that he had seen me, I ran as hard and as fast as I could, finally coming to a gate, I stopped long enough to try climbing it. After scaling the gate, I dropped to the other side, But I noticed that thing had stopped on the other side. Somehow, it materialized its sword, and began to lift it into a striking position. Scared at the mere thought of confronting this beast, I ran to the nearest door, which was jammed. I desperately pounded at it. As soon as it opened, I heard His massive footsteps plunging towards me at an alarming rate,causing me to bolt inside and attempt to close the door. I got it shut just as that thing reached the door step. Turning around, I noticed I was in what appeared to be an apartment complex.

Author's note: If you haven't left a review yet, I would love one on this chapter. So our friend James survived his first face to face encounter with Pyramid Head. What happens next? Well you'll have to wait until later today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Breathing heavily, I attempted to survey my surroundings, but my visibility was hampered by a lack of light. Cautiously looking around, I noticed the dim outline of a staircase. Stepping foward with great suspicion, I noticed that there was a dusty box on the floor with a note attached. **'Best of luck on your journey James.'** The note was signed with the initials MS. _"Mary, did you really leave me this?" _I wondered, puzzled by this bizzare note. Kneeling on the ground, I slowly opened the box, which contained a flashlight and a dry cell battery. Picking up the flashlight, I flipped the switch to the on position and was blinded by a flash of light. Placing the flashlight in the left breast pocket of my shirt, I pocketed the battery and resumed my approach to the stairs. I stopped at the base, noticing that the walls were pockmarcked with what appeared to be bullet holes. Raising my plank to a striking stance, I slowly ascended the first flight of stairs. I stopped as I saw a little girl run and dissapear behind a door. "Wait! It's dangerous here. Where are you going?!" I called after her. My response was only a series of giggles.I quickly chased after the child, afraid of what might happen to her if she were to be caught by something. Throwing open the door, I found myself in a three way hall. I realized I would have to search for this girl if I wanted to save her. I decided to go straight ahead, after a bit of walking, I came across a door, I tried moving the handle but had no luck, the door was either jammed or the lock was broken. Continuing on, I came across another door, but had the same luck as I did with the last one, it wouldn't budge no matter how hard I tried to open it. Moving on further down the hall I notced that it was barred off with some kind of weird fence, I tried opening the door next to it, and with some effort, I finally got it open. Stepping inside, I saw what was pretty much your average run down apartment. Peeling wallpaper, broken tile floors, and for some reason a television and a recliner in the far corner. Looking around the room, I saw that there was a door open off to the left. I walked over and entered the room behind that door, hoping that the little girl would be hiding in there, but only a grandfather clock awaited me. Looking at the clock, I noticed something was carved in the side. I tried reading it, but something had chipped some of the letters, leaving a incomplete message. Running my hand over the side of the clock, I felt a draft coming from behind it. Repositioning myself, I tried moving the clock, putting all my weight against it, but it wouldn't budge, as if something were holding it in place. Backing off, I decided to return to the main room. Seeing nothing of use, I returned to the hallway and backtracked to the three way intersection, I decided to go left in my search for the little girl. After stepping foward a few steps, my radio began to emit static again, still unsure of what this meant, I continued and repeated the process of searching the halls and trying the doors. I found one near the end that opened, stepping inside I saw a similar setup to the room from the center hallway. Looking around, I noticed a oddly made mannequin in the center of the room. I stepped foward, and the mannequin sprang to life.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 6 will be done kind of off schedule, since I have school finals coming up. Posting will resume Friday, The 21st of December. Sorry for any inconvieniences, if you need to contact me, use the facebook page listed in my profile or email me. **_


	6. Chapter 6

I saw the mannequin rear its upper torso back and attempt to bring it's appendages down on me as if they were clubs. Not knowing what would happen, I sidestepped it and brought the wooden plank that Murphy had given me down on where I thought its head should be. The plank made contact with a sickening crunch as the mannequin let out a bloodcurdling groan of agony. Not wanting to repeat the experience I picked up a box of handgun bullets, which were filled with what appeared to be your average 9mm ammunition. I left the room to see what I could find to go back to the three-way intersection I had left, I continued dead ahead, back to the door I entered the hallway from. I exited through there and proceeded up to the third floor. Upon opening the door, I was greeted by more of the same silence. Looking to my right I noticed that the hallway had been barred by some weird gate resembling the entrance to a jail cell. A glint had caught my eye as I searched for a way to open the gate, it was a key. Lowering myself to the floor, I attempted to grab the key, but out of nowhere a little girl had appeared only to kick the key out of my reach. Giggling, she ran away. "Hey! Wait!" I called after her, but she had already faded back into the darkness of the hallway on the other side of the bars.

**Author's Note: I'm back and ready to entertain you with more of our friend James Sunderland's story.**


End file.
